News 8 Austin
News 8 Austin is a 24-hour local cable news channel based in Austin, Texas, owned by Time Warner Cable. Launched on September 13th 1999, it's available only to subscribers of Time Warner Cable's Central Texas Division, which includes Austin, San Marcos, Round Rock, Temple, Killeen & Waco. The channel operates on a wheel format, offering recorded blocks of news, features, & weather. During more limited times of the day, it also provides traffic & sports segments. Producers update the wheel throughout the day, inserting new material as stories are filed & updated information becomes available. Weather segments air every 10 minutes "On the 8's". The channel also provides nonstop "wall-to-wall" weather coverage during Tornado & Thunderstorm warnings. News 8's studios are located @ 1708 Colorado Street in Austin, just north of the Capitol & immediately south of the main campus of the University of Texas. Without the traditional limitations faced by network affiliates, News 8 is known in Austin for it's coverage of community news & more restrained coverage of TV news staples such as crime & scandal. The channel is also distinct from traditional TV news operations in that it's shows are traditionally hosted by a single anchor & in that it's reporters occasionally set up, shoot & edit their own stories without the assistance of a video photographer. News 8 also operates several other video & information services, including: *'News 8's Radar NOW', a 24-hour Doppler Radar service, with NOAA Weather Radio audio *'News 8's Non-Stop Weather', 24-hour regional weather channels in both English & Spanish. Now also in HD *'News 8's Traffic NOW', a 24-hour traffic camera service utilizing TxDOT roadway cameras from around the Austin area *'News 8's Non-Stop Sports', a 24-hour sports headline channel featuring local & national sports highlights *'News 8 on Demand', a video-on-demand archive of features, series & event coverage from News 8 Credits On-Air Personalities Anchors: *Todd Boatwright (News Anchor) *Paul Brown (News Anchor) *Crestina Chavez (News Anchor) *Jennifer Borget (News Anchor) *Veronica Castelo (News Anchor) Weather: *Burton Fitzsimmons (Chief Meteorologist) *Rich Segal (Weather Anchor, Meteorologist) *Marc Gomez (Weather Anchor, Meteorologist) *Maureen McCann (Weather Anchor, Meteorologist) *Adam Krueger (Weather Anchor, Meteorologist) *Miguel Montoya (Spanish) (Weather Anchor, Meteorologist) *Carolina Saiz (Spanish) (Weather Anchor, Meteorologist) Sports: *Ricky Doyle (Sports Anchor) *Lesley McCaslin (Sports Anchor) *Mike Berman (Sports Anchor) Reporters: *Bob Robuck (General Assignments Reporter) *Karina Kling (State Capitol Reporter) *Russell Wilde (Hays/Caldwell County Reporter) *Heidi Zhou (General Assignments Reporter) *Victor Diaz (Entertainment/Sports/General Assignments) *Bonnie Gonzalez (Bell County Reporter) *Jenna Hiller (General Assignments Reporter) *Chie Saito (Williamson County Reporter) Management News Director: *Kevin Benz Assistant News Director: *Mike Pearson Executive Producers: *Chris Lambert Assignments Manager: *Cyndie Espinosa Producers Senior Producers: *Sarah Brooks *Meredith Rainey *Lessly Stallings Producers: *Michelle Cortez *Bob Hernandez *Hardy Meredith *Rachel Smith *Sophia Wurz Photographers Chief Photographer: *Ed Keiner Senior Photographers: *Roy Kuntz *John Pope Photojournalists: *Drew Moses *Andy Brooksbank *Eddie Garcia *Chris Cybulski *Pat Hatton *James Taplin External links * News 8 Austin's official website * Time Warner Cable's about page for the station